


Ghilan'nug

by VanillaHorizon



Series: KremShala [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Humor, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Nugs, One Shot, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Sarcasm, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Krem has a crush and Dalish helps him out when he doesn't quite know what to do about it.(Rated teen and up for drinking/drunkenness)
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: KremShala [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962469
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Ghilan'nug

**Author's Note:**

> "More Krem romance!" I say and more Krem romance I make myself because I adore this man.  
> I mean, he sews and he's obviously capable of kicking ass, what's not to adore??

Krem had almost spit out his drink when Bull told him about his earlier interaction with the Inquisitor.

"A baby nug?"

"Yup, she was sneaking around with it in her pocket looking for Cole, I was a little too afraid to ask why."

Krem shook his head but smiled at the thought of Lavellan sneaking around with yet another baby animal hidden in her pocket.

So far he knew of her having had carried a family of mice, kittens, a baby rabbit, a piglet and even a puppy that no one knew how she acquired in her pockets.

There was even a rumor she brought a baby raccoon back to Skyhold with her once, but he never verified that one.

At one point or another he guessed she was bound to have had a nug or two in her pocket.

"Krem's got that look on his face again," Bull told Dalish as she came over.

"You get that look on your face sometimes now too, Chief," Krem pointed out.

"You're not wrong, but at least he isn't pining because he did something about it," Dalish said before nudging him in the side with her elbow.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at them.

"I'll get around to it, I just haven't quite figured out how I will yet."

Dalish laughed a little menacingly for a minute before speaking.

"Nugs, Krem."

He gave her a confused look when she didn't elaborate.

"She loves animals, but she really, _really_ loves nugs and you make stuffed nugs, do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You think I should make her a nug?"

Dalish just nodded in reply.

"Guess I'm going to make her a nug then."

"Good on you Krem, you're _Aclassi_ guy," Bull said with a chuckle, causing Krem to shake his head exasperatedly.

•••

Two days later she was nearly dragging Dorian into the tavern when Krem finally had the perfect little nug sewn for her.

It had taken some help from Dalish to get the tiny embroidered vallaslin perfect, but it was finished and he was both anxious to give it to her and worried that she would hate it.

"Don't worry, she'll love it." Dalish quietly assured him once he started to tap his foot nervously.

"Hello everyone, I brought Dorian- I hope that's okay."

Bull nodded, "Boss, it's your tavern, you're allowed to do whatever you want, you know that right?"

"I didn't think of that, you're right!" She smiled happily before flopping down in a seat across from Krem.

"Krem, you look worried, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, your worship."

At the mention of the title she started to nibble her bottom lip as she had been know to do when worrying about something herself, but due to the knot in his stomach he decided against asking if she was worrying about something herself.

Later that night she was about to leave when Krem offered to walk with her.

"You don't need to do that for me."

"I need some air anyway, so don't worry about it," he assured her before offering her his arm.

If he had paid more attention he would've noticed the bright red blush light up nearly her entire face.

Once outside of the door to her quarters, Krem decided to give her the small nug he had made for her.

"Shala, I made somethi- wait, is it even okay if I call you that?" He started nervously rubbing his shoulder.

The Inquisitor's laugh eased his nervousness a bit and caused him to actually look her in the face again.

"I'm not laughing at you, I swear, but I just didn't think anyone actually knew my name around here anymore," she managed to say between giggles.

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter.

"I like the way you say my name, it's okay if you say it."

Krem nodded awkwardly before clearing his throat.

"Right, I- uh, I made you something."

"You did?" 

He nodded and held out the small stuffed nug to her.

She gently grabbed the stuffed creature from his hands with wonder in her eyes.

She stared at it for quite a while before sniffling and starting to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Are you crying?" He quietly asked as he reached his hand out to comfort her.

Before he could even comprehend what was going on, she had her hands on the side of his face and was kissing him.

He was frozen, unsure what to do in such a situation.

A girl had never kissed him so immediately after they started crying for no apparent reason.

She pulled away just a moment later, "I don't know how managed it, but it's beautiful and it has the exact vallaslin my brother had, I love it so much!" She squeezed it to her chest.

Before he had the chance to speak, he was being kissed again.

"Thank you so much Krem, I mean it, it's a wonderful gift," she told him as she pulled away to admire the nug again.

"You said it had your brother's vallaslin?" He asked after a bit.

"He had Ghilan'nain's mark, and somehow you managed to give this little guy the very same vallaslin."

"I had Dalish's help making sure I didn't mess it up, and she's really the one that chose it, not me."

"Don't be modest, you made it so the sentiment is the very same."

She kissed him a third time, but this time on the cheek.

"I'm serious, Krem, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone probably could've ever done for me."

He smiled at her sincerity.

"I'm just glad you like it so much."

She nodded happily.

"I'm going to call him Shivasa Ghilan'nug," she told him.

"Ghilan'nug?" He asked with a shake of his head.

She parroted the name back to him with a nod before letting out a yawn.

"I should let you get to bed, sorry for keeping you," he said before he started to walk away.

"Krem, wait- maybe you could join me for breakfast in the morning?" She asked before he got far.

"I think I'd like that."

"It's a date then."

•••

"So, Krem, it took you a while to walk Boss to her room."

"She liked the nug, so much that she started crying, and before you ask, nothing happened, Chief."

"Right, then what's that red stuff on your cheek?"

Krem's hand flew to his cheek where she had kissed him before it clicked in his mind that she didn't even wear makeup.

"Ah, so something did happen!" Bull laughed.

"Quit teasing him and leave the poor man alone, Bull," Dorian scolded him.

Krem shook his head exasperatedly before bidding them goodnight and heading off to bed.

He tossed and turned for quite a while that night, only falling asleep after reminding himself several times that he would be having breakfast with the Inquisitor come morning.

•••

Once Krem was out of earshot for the night, Bull nodded at Dalish.

"Good job."

"Who, me?" She feigned innocence, "I didn't do anything and I don't know what you're talking about."

Bull scoffed at her innocent act, "Right, and I'm the love child of a dwarven Noble and the queen of Antiva," he laughed before gently patting Dorian on the back, "Come on, Kadan, it's getting late and you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he slurred before nearly tripping over his own feet standing up, "Okay, maybe I'm just a bit intoxicated."

"Yeah, I know you are, now let's get you to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, you know that Dalish had to have secretly known that exact vallaslin was special to Shala though. Otherwise she wouldn't have picked it. She's a sneaky little.. uhm- archer. It's a bow.


End file.
